Crazy Kind of Crush
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: Hermione's feeling a bit rebelious and enlists our favorite twins to help her prank Umbridge. But, what if this wasn't about pranking at all, instead her trying to get Fred to notice her? One-shot. Entry for the Love in Unusual Places challege.


_This was written and re-written three times. I'm not fully happy with the out come, but it's good enough. For the Love In Unusual Places Challenge on Twin Exchange. Credit goes to _**Alindy** _for the location, A Hogwarts Secret Passage Way._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

"I need your help."

Fred and George exchange a glance, before turning to the witch in front of them. What on earth could she need their help with, Fred wondered. The only thing they could help her with is a prank, which would never in a million years happen. After all, it is Hermione.

"With what?" Fred asks, putting his quill down. He and George were making a check list of things they'd need for the joke shop they plan on opening soon. They're both really excited about it. Finally their dreams were going to come true. He glances at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Well, almost all of them.

Hermione sits down on the coffee table in front of them and crosses her legs in a professional manner. What she says shocks them both. "I want to pull a prank."

George starts laughing, probably thinking it's a joke. Fred looks at her. She's dead serious, and apparently doesn't appreciate his brothers laughter.

Hermione hits George with an old, rolled up copy of The Daily Prophet. "It's not funny," she hisses. "I'm serious."

Fred and George share a look.

"Well, you've come to the right place," Fred says after a few minutes, smiling.

"Though, we have to wonder. _Why_ do you want to?" George asks, curious. Fred doesn't blame him for asking, he also wants to know what made her change her mind about pranks and want to pull one.

A frown graces Hermione's lips. "Ron and I had a fight. He told me I couldn't do anything remotely rebellious to save my life. So I'm here to prove him wrong. You are going to help me, right?" she asks, her tone light and worried.

Fred and George say at the same time, "Of course. We'd never miss a chance to prove Ickle-Ronniekins wrong."

She smiles. "Thanks so much you guys! I totally owe you one!" she says, pulling Fred and George into a hug. Fred can't help but breathe in her smell, apples and lavender. He then mentally smacks himself. He has to remind himself that she and Ron are meant to be, that him and her will only ever be friends.

You see, though he'd never admit it to anyone, not even George (though he probably already knows), Fred has this _teeny _crush on the brown-eyed witch in front of him.

When she pulls away, Fred instantly misses the contact he had with her. "So let's get started. First, and most importantly, who do you want this prank to be played on? " Fred asks, trying to shake the feeling he gets in his stomach when Hermione smirks.

"Umbridge."

* * *

"Are you ready?" George asks Hermione in mock-seriousness and she nods solemnly, playing along. What she's about to do is going to be something for the history books. She, Hermione Jean Granger, is about to help Fred and George play a prank.

On Umbridge.

"How about you, Fred?" He asks, turning to his twin. Fred is barely paying attention to George though. He's too busy staring at Hermione, who dressed all in black, like a spee (or was it spoo?) straight out of a muggle movie.

"Fred?" George asks again, waving his hand over his twins face.

Fred jumps slightly. "Huh? What?" he exclaims, looking over at Hermione, who's paying no attention to the twins, to make sure he didn't get caught staring.

"You like her," George states, making his twins ears go red.

"What? Psst, no! Of course not!" he denies, but the smirk on George's face tells him it's no use. "Alright," he sighs in defeat. "Maybe just a little. Plus you have to admit, her determination to prank Umbridge is really hot." He says, then scowls. "Wait. No. You aren't allowed to think that."

George just shakes his head at his twin.

"Are we ready?" Hermione asks, coming over. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asks, glancing between the two in confusion.

"Nope," they say at the same time.

"Let's go."

The three of them turn and sneak quietly out of the Common room, before heading towards Umbridge's office, which is right next to the DADA class. They walk in silence for a while, when George freezes, making Fred stop suddenly. Hermione, not paying attention, crashes into Fred's back.

"Sorry," she whispers as he helps her up.

"S'okay," Fred says back, smiling genuinely at her.

"New plan," George says. "I'm going to go destroy the 'Educational Decrees'. Lets meet back in front of the common room in thirty minutes," he said.

Hermione nodded. "We can handle this," she said.

George smirked at his twin. "Good luck," he winked, but Fred had a feeling he wasn't wishing him luck on the prank.

Fred worried all the way to Umbridge's office. He felt like he should make a move, maybe flirt with her or something, but he had no idea what to say. Hermione wasn't like all the other girls, therefore, she wouldn't accept his flirts like the other girls.

When they finally got to the Toad's office, as they'd so kindly nicknamed her, Fred whispers "Alohomora," and the lock clicks, allowing them to open the door.

"Alright," Hermione says. "I'm going to go in there, turn all of the pink crap black, change whatever's lace to spikes, charm her wall to say, 'Muggle Lover,' and put a sticking charm on it, so she won't be able to get it off anytime in the near future. Then when I'm done with all of that, I'm going to knock down her glass plates and then haul but out of there." she says, her face lighting up in excitement. Who knew Hermione Granger had a rebellious side?

"Okay," Fred says. "I'll keep watch. If any one comes, I let you know. Good luck, Mione," he says, smiling at the younger girl.

She returns his smile, before entering Umbridges office.

Fred leans against the wall and tries to convince himself to at least flirt with her. It's his last year, if he doesn't do it now, he may never get the chance again. So he promises himself he'll ask her out before they get back to the common room.

Fred's brought out of his thoughts by a meow. "Filch," he mutters, just as he hears the plates shatter.

When Hermione runs out, Fred surprises her by grabbing her arm and pulling her down the stairs. "Filch," he gasps out as they reach the bottom.

Fred stops at the one-eyed witch statue. Hermione gives him a questioning look as he whispers, "Dissendium," and taps his wand on the hump of the statue.

"Why are we going to Honeydukes?" she asks, as the hump opens, allowing them to enter the passage way.

"We're not," he says, pulling her with him inside the passage. "We're hiding from Filch and his bloody cat."

Hermione nods. "Oh."

A comfortable silence settles upon them, and Fred screams at himself, in his head, to go ahead and do it now. So, taking a deep breath, Fred opens his mouth.

Before he can speak, however, Hermione beats him to it. "I have a confession to make," she says.

"Y-you do?" Is Fred's response.

Hermione nods. "Yeah. You see, I lied. I didn't want to play a prank to prove anything to Ron," she says, and Fred nods, confused. "I wanted to prove something to you." She steps closer to him. "You see, I've had this _crazy _kinda crush on you for the last year. I've tried everything to get you to notice me. Finally, I decided, I need to play a prank." she says, her face going red.

Fred smiles widely, before trapping her against the cold stone wall, not that she's complaining. "While we're making confessions," Fred whispers lean forward so that his lips grazing Hermione's as he talks. "I've also had a crush on you for the past year. Hermione, I'll always notice you," he says, before pressing his lips to hers.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asks, pulling away for air.

Hermione answers by bawling her hands up in his shirt and pulling his lips back down to hers.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Fred mumbles against her lips.

"Take it as a 'hell yes'," she says, smiling into their kiss.

* * *

"Why do you both look so…" George pauses, trying to find the right word. "Thoroughly snogged?" he asks and Fred and Hermione share a look.

"It's really late, George. I need to go to sleep or I'll never wake up in the morning." Hermione says, giving Fred a look that says, _he's your twin not mine_. She then turns to wake the Fat Lady up, who whisper-yells at them for five minutes before finally letting them in.

When Hermione gets up the stairs, George pats Fred on the back. "I'll be honest. I didn't think you had the balls… I'm so proud," he wipes a fake tear.

"Thanks…" Fred says, then as George turns to walk away, exclaims, "hey! I've got plenty of balls, mind you!"

"Really?" Fred turns to the first year they didn't see, who's face absolutely lights up at the thought of balls. "Can I play with one?" Even though Fred knows the kid has no idea what George and him were talking about, he can't help but laugh as he heads up the stairs, leaving the nameless first year pouting_._


End file.
